Naruto: Revival, the Tale of Caulifla
by windstorm16
Summary: Saved from being erased alongside her universe by the three deities: Kami, Shinigami and Yami, Caulifla awakens the memories of Naruto Uzumaki, all the way up to when he was betrayed and executed by his village. Now having returned to the Elemental Nations, watch as Caulifla fulfills her duty as the Child of the Prophecy, while making Konoha pay for their betrayal, as well.


**Hello all Storm here with a new story idea! Yep, another story challenge, it called out to me, I needed to write it. Now I won't to keep you any longer, so without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

The last thing Caulifla remembered was Saonel and Pirina losing to the two fighters from Universe Seven, Gohan and Piccolo if she remembered, and they were the last two fighters of Universe Six meaning they and their entire universe were going to be erased by the two Zen-Oh's.

Caulifla would never admit but the thought of being erased was terrifying, though it never really until after all members of Team Universe Six were eliminated. Though she covered it up by keeping her promise of beating up Saonel and Pirina for being defeated. Another thing she felt was anger, anger at the Grand Priest and the two Zen-Ohs, those two childish annoying little brats!

What she's being erased, what more could they do to her.

She'd never even seen the Grand Priest or the Zen-Ohs until the start of the Tournament, when she did see them, she wanted to laugh loudly. These two shrimps were the feared Omni-Kings, they didn't even come up to her hips, not to mention how they acted, how could anyone be afraid of these children she didn't know.

That is until she witnessed them erase the entirety of Universe Nine like it was nothing, that's when Caulifla realized the Zen-Ohs were truly beings to be feared and not to be messed with. So, she fought as hard as she could, eliminating anyone she could get her hands on, with help from Kale, all to make sure her Universe wasn't erased.

But eventually she and Kale were defeated by Son Goku, another Saiyan from Universe Seven, even when they were fused together as the powerful Kefla he beat them with that Ultra Instinct form. Which left only the Namekians Saonel and Pirina from Universe Six.

But even still they were defeated, and now they were going to be erased. That's when Caulifla got angry, that they were being erased just because those two brats could, and the Grand Priest Caulifla had noticed how he smiled when Universes Nine and Ten were erased, the bastard actually found enjoyment in seeing Universes being erased!

She was even angry at Goku, the guy who gave the Zen-Ohs the idea for the Tournament of Power, but that anger hadn't lasted long, since Zen-Ohs already intended to erase more Universes anyway, and Goku just gave them the chance at surviving. Instead she was angry at herself, rather than focusing on actually eliminating other competitors she instead chose to continuously challenge Goku, all because of her pride at wanting to become stronger, and because of that she and Kale had been eliminated.

Caulifla had expected few things from being erased, a burning pain, a weightlessness, even just nothing.

What she hadn't expected to suddenly find herself in a white void, still existing.

Blinking Caulifla sat up from laying down, looking around in confusion. Where was she, is this where someone goes when they're erased. She assumed they'd just to cease existing, as if they never existed to begin with.

Raising her hand Caulifla created a ball of Ki, she looked alive and felt alive, and still had Ki, but how.

'Besides if this where people go when they're erased where are the others?' Caulifla wondered not seeing her teammates

Cabba, Hit, that asshole Frost, Kale. It made Caulifla look down sadly remembering her teammates and friends are all gone.

Getting up Caulifla looked around for any of her teammates or tried sensing their Ki, but couldn't anyone else.

'But why am I here then?' Thought Caulifla

"That'd be because of me." Said a female voice, getting Caulifla's attention

Looking Caulifla felt her face heat up when she saw who spoke.

It was a woman, an incredibly hot woman, she had black hair that went past her shoulders, a voluptuous figure, pale skin, dark grey eyes, a mark under her right eye that looked like the Eye of Horus, wearing a tight black tank top that strained against her DD-sized bust while showing a healthy amount of cleavage, skin tight black leather pants with a studded belt, black gloves, high-heeled boots and a silver ankh around her neck.

Caulifla knew she was hot, her revealing attire being a testament to her confidence in her figure, but this woman made her look like that talk beach ball Ribrianne.

"Uuuhhhh." Was all Caulifla could say as she shamelessly ogled the woman

So she liked girls, got a problem with that.

"Hey eyes up here." The woman said in amusement seeing Caulifla eyeing her chest

"I know, I don't care." Said Caulifla still looking at the woman's breasts

If she saw something she liked then she'd go for it, that's just how she was.

"Well as amusing as it, we have much to talk about." Said the woman all traces of amusement gone, making Caulifla look up

"So, I'm guessing since you're literally the only other person here, that your responsible for me being here." Caulifla guessed

"Yes, well me and I'm sisters brought you here, but they're currently busy. You see we've been searching for you for a long time Caulifla, or should I say Naruto Uzumaki." Said the woman, confusing Caulifla

Suddenly Caulifla gripped her head in pain as memories that weren't her own began flooding her mind, memories of Konoha, Team Seven, the Kyuubi, the Wave Mission, Chunin Exams, bringing Tsunade back, the retrieval mission and dragging Sasuke back, finally the betrayal and her execution.

When it finished Caulifla collapsed to her knees gasping, looking up she saw a full-length mirror was in front of her and she gasped at her appearance. The right side of her body was the same with her slender yet curvy figure her long, wild, spiky black hair, narrow black eyes, wearing her usually outfit of a low-cut magenta top, low-set purple harem pants, long dark grey wristbands, and a pair of pointy dark grey shoes.

However, her left half was completely different given the fact it was that of a boy, with spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes, feature that reminded her of her Super Saiyan form, three whisker marks on his cheek, and wearing a painfully bright orange and blue jumpsuit.

"W-what the hell!" Shouted Caulifla moving her arm seeing the boy half oh her copy her movements

"That's you, or at least it used to be you in another life before you were executed." Said the woman angrily at what those idiots in Konoha did

"What are you talking about, and just who the hell are you?!" Caulifla demanded reaching her breaking point

First, she's eliminated from the tournament because of her own ego, next her entire Universe, her planet, her friends, and her family are erased by two of the most spoiled brattiest brats that ever brat in the history of forever simply because they could, and now she's being told about her past life whatever the hell that meant!

So, she's understandably pissed the fuck off!

'I see she's finally gotten that Uzumaki temper from her mother.' The woman thought the corner of her lips twitching upward

"Alright, first off I am the Shinigami Goddess of Death or simply just Death, and to what I'm talking about well we'd have to go back a little. You see in your first life you were Naruto Uzumaki, Genin of Konohagakure and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. For thirteen years of your life you were hated by the people of Konoha, who believed you were the Kyuubi itself in human form, but rather than hate them you sought to gain their respect and admiration. You worked hard to become a Ninja, eventually succeeding being put on Team Seven with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno under Kakashi Hatake. While on Team Seven you went several missions including saving a country, stopping a rampaging Jinchuuriki and changing him for the better, bringing back Konoha's next Hokage, rescuing a princess and her country, and finally retrieving your teammate Sasuke after he went rogue. That's when things took a turn for the worse, rather than be happy that you managed to bring the Uchiha, the villagers hatred for you increased that you hurt the precious 'Uchiha-sama', even when you held back from really injuring him. You were arrested for attempting to kill the Uchiha and imprisoned, with all of your 'friends' turning their backs on you after being told of your status as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, choosing to follow their parents in believing you were the Kyuubi. Eventually it was decided you would be executed with the Uchiha being given the 'honor' of killing you with the goal of unlocking his Mangekyo Sharingan, after that your soul was catapulted through the multiverse eventually being reborn as you are now. And you wouldn't believe how long we've spent looking for you, luckily finding you just before those brats Zeno-Ohs could erase you." Said the Shinigami

All the while Caulifla had her head lowered visibly shaking, as while the Shinigami was talking she sorted through all the memories forced into her head and everything she said matched to what was in the memories. Right to when shoved a Chidori into Naruto's chest.

"And, what's your point, why am I still alive, why not just leave me to be erased with the rest of my Universe?" Caulifla said through gritted teeth

This isn't right, she shouldn't be alive she should have been erased with her Universe, what made her so special, when everything and everyone she knew and cared about is gone. The Shinigami looked at the Saiyan sadly knowing this can't be easy, finding out about a past life where your betrayed and killed by everyone you trusted, especially right after having her Universe erased.

It made the Goddess curse that childish brat Zen-Oh, and the Grand Priest. At first, she and her sisters let them do as they wished not thinking such a childish being could possibly do much damage, that is until they learned Zen-oh erased six of the eighteen Universes he ruled over because he threw a tantrum, and now he's doing it again because here are too many to Universes to watch over.

It had then been all agreed that they had to deal with both Zen-Ohs and the Grand Priest before they caused even more harm.

"I know this must hard on you, but we needed you, back in the Elemental Countries. Even if you're in a new body and have a new name and life, you are still the Child of Prophecy, if you don't go back your old world will be destroyed." Said the Shinigami, as Caulifla chuckled bitterly

"And you think I can save it, in case you didn't notice I couldn't even save my Universe, what makes you think I can save one world." Said Caulifla

"Because when your sent back, you'll have all of your powers as a Saiyan, you'll be the strongest being on the planet, and you won't be alone." Said the Shinigami, Caulifla giving her a confused look

"In addition, we managed to grab one of your teammates before Zen-Oh erased them, the girl, Kale I believe." The Shinigami said, making Caulifla's head snap up in shock

Kale was alive!

"She's alive." Said Caulifla feeling relief at least one of her friends was alive

But that increased the guilt she felt, that her friend was alive while everyone else was gone.

"Yes, and you'll see her again when you arrive back in the Elemental Countries. Now what will you do?" Asked the Goddess

Caulifla thought over her options, which weren't many, she could only really go to the Elemental Countries, which had a few positives, the most noticeable being she'd get to see Kale again and get some well-deserved payback on the bastards that killed her in her first life.

"What exactly would I have to do?" Asked Caulifla crossing her arms, while the Reaper smiled

"It's rather simple, there's an organization called the Akatsuki, they're trying to capture all the Jinchuuriki and extract their Tailed Beasts, which would result in their deaths. You need to stop them from doing this, as while they don't realize it they'd awaken something more dangerous than any of them have ever seen. That's about it really, other than that you can do as you wish." Said the Death

Caulifla nodded slowly, it seemed rather easy considering from Naruto's memories no one in the Elemental Countries could really be a threat to her, considering she fought against Son Goku, a guy who's achieved the power of a god and beyond that. So, she's sure she could handle a few humans that are no one near her level of power.

"Alright, I'll go back." Said Caulifla, the Goddess smiled

"Excellent. Now before you go I have a gift for you." The Goddess said snapping her finger, as Caulifla felt something in her change

"I've restored your chakra and merged it with your Ki, now it will have the same versatility as chakra but retain the monstrous power of Ki. Now that that's done I'll send you back, also you don't have to worry about the Zen-Ohs or the Grand Priest finding you, the Elemental Countries are in a Universe outside their domain." Said the Goddess, Caulifla feeling relieved at that since she had been afraid of them finding out she was still alive

"Wait, before I go did the duck-haired bastard unlock his Mangekyo?" Asked Caulifla

"Hell no! You had the last laugh as you never considered the spoiled bastard your friend, and he only saw you as a stepping stone to more power, not a friend." Said the Reaper, Caulifla smirking at that

"Good. Okay I'm ready." Caulifla said, the Goddess nodding before in a flash Caulifla vanished

*Waterfall Country*

Caulifla stumbled a little from the teleportation.

"Ugh, give a girl a warning next time." Muttered Caulifla

Shaking off the dizziness Caulifla looked around finding herself in a dense forest area.

'This is… Waterfall Country.' Caulifla thought recognizing it from Naruto's mission to guard Shibuki

"O-On-Onee-chan." A quiet female voice stuttered, one that Caulifla recognized

Whirling around Caulifla was overjoyed seeing Kale alive and well. She looked exactly the same as she remembered tan-skinned with downcast grey eyes, shaggy shoulder-length black hair worn in a high ponytail secured by a white hair-tie, while a bang hangs over the left side of her face, her outfit being a red shirt exposing her midriff matching her lower outfit, a red skirt with a brown belt attached along with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black compression shorts underneath, a pair of golden boots with red tips, along with golden bracelets that cover her wrists and most of her forearms, and a pair of golden hoop earrings.

"Kale." Said Caulifla immediately rushing over and hugging her best friend/protégé, the timid Saiyan squeaking in shock

"Kale, it's so great to see you alive!" Caulifla said setting her down

"I-it's good t-to s-see you to O-Onee-chan." Said Kale looking down, making Caulifla frown

"Kale what's the matter?" Asked Caulifla worried for her friend

"I-I-I… I'm so sorry!" Kale shouted tearing streaming down her face, shocking Caulifla

"What, why are you apologizing?" Said Caulifla

'I should apologize.' She thought

"F-for lo-losing in th-the Tou-Tournament, i-if I had o-only be-been stronger o-our U-Universe wouldn't h-have been erased!" Kale cried blaming herself for Universes Six's erasure

Caulifla frowned not liking that Kale was blaming herself for Universe Six being erased.

"Kale look at me." Said Caulifla sternly grabbing Kale by the shoulders as she looked up

"Do not blame yourself for what happened, you tried your very best to fight and protect Universe Six, not giving up until the end. So, don't for one second blame yourself for what happened!" Said Caulifla, Kale wiping away her tears and nodding

"Hai Onee-chan." Kale said

"Good, and no more crying, no best friend of mine will cry." Caulifla said

"Hai!" Said Kale strongly

'Besides if it's anyone's fault it's mine.' Thought Caulifla

"So, do you know why we're here?" Asked Caulifla wanting to see if Kale knew or if she'd have to explain it

Instantly Kale's eyes filled with tears again and threw herself at Caulifla crying on her shoulder.

"It's so horrible, what you, or the other you, went through! You didn't deserve to be hated for something you had no choice in!" Cried Kale, Caulifla smiling faintly at Kale's concern

"Oi, oi, oi, what did I say about crying. And don't worry about it, those idiots aren't a problem for me anymore." Said Caulifla, Kale nodding wiping her tears

"That still doesn't make it right." Kale said

"Onee-chan what do we do now?" Asked Kale

Caulifla thought about it, what do they do now, the Shinigami said she had to take down the Akatsuki, but she didn't know where to start with that. Before Caulifla could continue that train of thought she sensed three powerful chakra signatures, one of which she noticed had a second source of chakra inside them.

"Kale let's go!" Said Caulifla flying into the air Kale quickly following after her

Both Saiyan girls flew towards where Caulifla sensed the energy coming from, when they arrived they two men wearing black cloaks with red clouds, one of them carrying an unconscious green haired girl.

'The Akatsuki so that girl must be a Jinchuuriki.' Caulifla thought

"Kale, I want you take on that guy wearing the mask, and I'll handle the one with the scythe." Caulifla said

"Hai!" Replied Kale

"And Kale, go berserk." Added Caulifla

"Berserk?" Kale asked

"Berserk." Caulifla repeated

Not needing to be told twice Kale transformed into her True Legendary Super Saiyan form and charged towards the masked Akatsuki member. Caulifla turned Super Saiyan as well and flew towards the Akatsuki member carrying the giant scythe and delivered a devastating spin kick to his head sending him flying, she heard a snap signaling she broke his neck on impact.

'Well that easy. Now to help Kale.' Caulifla thought turning to help Kale with her opponent

While she knew Kale could handle nearly any enemy when going berserk, she wasn't going to risk losing her friend again.

Though before she could her danger senses flared and she quickly up avoiding a scythe swinging at her. Looking Caulifla was shocked when she saw the Akatsuki member she knew she killed getting up rubbing his neck.

"You fucking bitch, you broke my neck! That fucking hurt, I'm going to enjoy sacrificing you to Jashin!" The guy shouted charging at Caulifla swinging his scythe

'What!? How's he alive, is he immortal? No, if he was immortal he wouldn't have felt the pain, so a form of immortality that keeps him from dying.' Caulifla thought smirking wanting to try something making a cross sign

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Said Caulifla as five clones of her appeared and charged the Akatsuki member to distract him

Flying into the air Caulifla cupped her hands behind her.

'I so wanna try this!' Caulifla thought wanting to try this attack after seeing Goku perform it for the first time

"KA… ME… HA… ME… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Caulifla shouted firing the massive beam at the shell shocked Akatsuki member

"Oh shiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Scream the Akatsuki member once the Kamehameha hit him vaporizing his entire body

Once the attack stopped Caulifla saw not a single piece of the guy managed to survive.

"Try surviving that asshole." Caulifla said before turning to Kale's battle

She wasn't surprised to see Kale standing over the now very dead Akatsuki member holding the green haired girl in her arms.

"I-I th-think I went to f-far." Said Kale

"No, no you went far enough, definitely far enough. This just makes things easier" Caulifla said

Walking over to Kale Caulifla checked the girl, sighing in relief finding she was still alive and that her Tailed Beast had already healed any wounds she had gotten.

"Come on Kale let's get somewhere secure and rest." Said Caulifla

"Hai Nee-chan." Kale said as they flew off

Unknown to them a half-black, half-white, plant-like creature wearing an Akatsuki cloak emerged from the ground looking at the remains of Kakuzu and Hidan, the supposedly unkillable "Zombie Combo".

'I must tell Leader **about this.'** The creature thought sinking back into the ground

*Later*

Fu groaned as she woke up rubbing her head.

"Good your awake." Said a female voice, getting Fu's attention

Looking she saw Caulifla and Kale sitting a short distance away from her, making her shoot up.

She remembered what happened now, she and her teammates had been returning to Taki from the Chunin Exams in Suna, when they ran into Kakuzu and that Hidan guy, being excited to meet and befriend a fellow Taki Shinobi, despite knowing the rogue ninja's history. Then they attacked and killed her teammates before capturing her to extract Chomei from her, but now she was with these two girls.

 **"It's alright Fu, these two saved you from those bastards."** Chomei said in her mindscape

'Really, these two managed to defeat two S-rank missing-nin.' Thought Fuu disbelievingly

 **"Not just defeat, they killed them. Be careful around these two Fuu, I sense they're stronger than even what I saw them do."** Warned Chomei

The power he sensed from the two Saiyans made Kaguya look small by comparison, which honestly terrified the Tailed Beast not knowing anyone who was stronger than Kaguya. Even his father, the Sage of Six Paths, could only seal Kaguya away not defeat her.

So that begged the question, just how powerful were these two?

"So, I'm Fu. Who are you two?" Asked Fu

"I'm Caulifla and that's Kale. You're from Taki, right?" Caulifla questioned

"Debatable." Muttered Fu knowing she was never welcomed in the village

This made Caulifla frown seeing another Jinchuuriki treated badly by their home village, just like she and Gaara had been.

"Well if you want we could escort you back to your village…" Caulifla began, Fu's eyes widening

"No!" Said Fu knowing if she returned without her teammates the villagers would blame her and Shibuki wouldn't be able to protect her

"… or you could come with us, I mean if you want." Finished Caulifla annoyed at being interrupted, surprising Fuu at the offer before narrowing her eyes in suspicion

"Why are you offering to help me, we've just met?" Demanded Fuu

"Let's just say I know what feels like to be hated for something out my control." Said Caulifla, Fu just knowing she was telling the truth

"So, what'll it be going back to your village or coming with us?" Caulifla asked

Fu though about it, knowing if she went back she'd be blamed for her teammates deaths, but if she went with these two she'd have protection in case more members of the Akatsuki came after her.

"Would I be able to say goodbye to Shibuki?" Said Fu wanting to say goodbye to her only friend, while Caulifla remembered him from the mission Naruto had in Taki

"Yeah, we'll take you back to say goodbye and the be off." Caulifla said

"Alright, then I'll go with you." Agreed Fu

"Great, then let's go see Shibuki." Caulifla said as Kale grabbed Fu again and they flew off much to Fu's shock

*Taki*

Shibuki frowned in worry, he had recently received a message from the Kazekage about the Chunin Exams being cancelled and to expect Fu and her teammates to return soon. But so far, he hasn't gotten any word of their return, which worried Shibuki considering someone had already tried stealing Fu's Tailed Beast during the Chunin Exams and he's worried someone might try again.

"Shibuki I'm back!" Shouted Fu barging into his office, snapping Shibuki from his thoughts

"Fu glad to see your back safe and sound. But where are your teammates and who are these two?" Shibuki asked seeing Kale and Caulifla entering after Fu while said girl's expression fell

"Um, there's something you need to know." Said Fu as she began explaining her teams encounter with Kakuzu and Hidan, how she was nearly captured if not for Caulifla and Kale entering

Shibuki cursed, he knew letting Fu leave the village was a bad idea, he was also shocked these two girls managed to defeat and kill two S-rank missing-nin, both of which were seemingly immortal.

"Well you two have my thanks for protecting Fu." Said Shibuki, as Caulifla smirked crossing her arms

"It's no problem after all a hero has to be willing to sacrifice themselves if it means protecting those they care about." Said Caulifla, as Shibuki stared in shock at hearing those familiar words spoken to him remembering another person who told him the same when he needed to stand and protect his village

Shibuki closed his eyes and smiled laughing a little.

"I suppose it's true what they say about you, you really are unpredictable aren't you, Naruto." Shibuki said, Caulifla's smirk widening

"What you thought something like being killed was going to stop me, hell no!" Said Caulifla, Shibuki's laughter increasing

"I'll remember that. But still how are you here and who do look like…" Shibuki trailed off motioning to Caulifla's body

"A smoking hot girl. That is a long story, but first tell me how've things been since you know." Said Caulifla referring to her execution or Naruto's execution

It's still confusing for her.

So, Shibuki began telling Caulifla and Kale what had happened since the formers execution, that after word got out for the reason for her execution Wave Country, Spring Country, Suna, and Taki all broke their treaties for killing their countries hero for completing a mission.

All the while Fu stared in shock at Caulifla, this girl was the same Naruto Uzumaki that helped defeat Suien and protect the Hero's Water. She never thought to actually meet him, or her, in person.

"What about the Uchiha?" Asked Caulifla, Shibuki scowling

"About what you'd expect. After your death he was given everything he wanted on a silver platter by the entirety of Konoha, I even heard he tried demanding the Yondaime Hokage's Hiraishin and Rasengan, but when they tried taking them from the Yondaime's home they found protective seals lining the place, so only someone sharing the Yondaime's blood could enter or they've already been registered in the seals protective formula." Said Shibuki

"So, what about you how did you end up like this?" Shibuki asked

"Alright get comfortable it's a long story." Said Caulifla

Caulifla told Shibuki and Fu everything important of her life in Universe Six all the way up to the Tournament of Power and her and Kale's near erasure. It amazed both ninja at hearing of a whole other Universe, though they paled in fear hearing about the Tournament of Power and that a losing teams entire Universe would be erased, they couldn't imagine a more worse fate to simply seize to exist.

"Then we arrived here and kicked Akatsuki ass before bringing Fu back here to say goodbye." Finished Caulifla

Shibuki processed all the information he'd just been told, and agreed it'd be best for Fu to go with Caulifla and Kale as they'd better protect her from the Akatsuki, but if the Akatsuki came for her again Taki wouldn't be able to survive such an attack.

"Very well, you may go with them Fu, all I ask is that you don't get in over your head and not endanger yourself." Said Shibuki sternly, Fu nodding

"Hai." Fu said

"Then you may go with Caulifla and Kale. Be safe Fu." Said Shibuki, with Fu nodding that she will be

"Well later Shibuki." Caulifla said

"F-farewell Shibuki." Said Kale

Shibuki nodded as all three girls exited the building. Once they left Shibuki leaned back and sighed.

'I get the feeling things won't be quiet for long with those two around.' Shibuki thought knowing things just a whole lot more interesting

 **So, what did you all think good. Yep Naruto was reincarnated as Caulifla and now she is back to cause some havoc, bet you all thought I was going to turn her back into Naruto, well nope Caulifla's here to stay! So, what will happen next, who knows, you'll just have to stay tuned to find out. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
